Island
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Aku mempunyai mimpi, sebuah mimpi yang selalu ku dambakan sejak dulu. Karena itulah setiap harinya aku selalu berusaha mencapainya,./"Kita terkurung dalam tembok ini dan tinggal di sini selama beratus-ratus tahun."/" Sudah pasti kan, selama ini belum ada yang pernah keluar dari desa ini"/ "Dunia luar, dunia yang kalian impikan tenggelam dalam masa lalu."/"Kau menyerah, Naruto-kun?


**_Hinata Pov :_**

_Aku mempunyai mimpi, sebuah mimpi yang selalu ku dambakan sejak dulu. Karena itulah setiap harinya aku selalu berusaha mencapainya, mimpi yang entah kenapa membuat semangatku ini semakin mengebu-ngebu._

"_Hei! Tunggu!"_

"_Akan kutangkap kau!"_

"_Jangan lari!"_

"_..." suara ribut yang selalu kudengar setiap hari membuat senyum di wajahku kembali mengembang,_

"_Hah~ lagi-lagi~" desahku pelan, sebelum akhirnya kulanjutkan untuk membaca buku, sampai.._

_Brak! Buku-buku di depanku langsung saja berhamburan begitu seorang pemuda datang menerjang benda itu, senang sekaligus kaget menjalar di tubuhku, melihat pemuda itu sekarang berdiri di depanku dengan napas terengah-engah serta keringatnya yang mengucur kemana-mana. Salah satu orang yang mempunyai mimpi yang sama denganku, _

"_Na..Naruto-kun?!" seruku cepat._

_Ya, mimpi itu adalah ke dunia luar bersama dengannya. Aku, Hinata Hyuga bersama dengan Naruto Uzumaki~_

**_Hinata Pov End_**

**Island**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort~**

**Pair : NaruHina **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Abal dan sebagainya**

**One Shot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial kemana perginya?!"

"Naruto, keluarlah!" suara-suara kemarahan penduduk masih terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata, tapi gadis indigo itu kini hanya bisa terdiam melihat pemuda pirang di depannya ini tengah terduduk di atas meja sambil menutupi bibirnya. Membuat gadis itu sweatdrop sejenak, oh tak lupa semburat merah di pipinya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"..."

"Ka..kau masih saja berbuat nakal Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata sepelan mungkin setelah Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari bibir gadis itu,

"Oi, bukan kenakalan tapi percobaan!" elaknya cepat.

**Tap, tap **suara langkah kaki membuat tubuh Naruto membeku, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah pemuda pirang itu, sampai akhirnya..

"Bahaya! Ayo Hinata!" Naruto langsung saja menarik tangan Hinata, gadis indigo itu terkaget-kaget, "Eh..eh..Naruto-kun?"

"Ada apa Hinata?" suara itu semakin terdengar, dan kini terdengar ketukan kecil dari arah pintu.

"Kita pergi dari sini!" gumam Naruto cepat, mengajak gadis indigo di sampingnya itu melompat dari jendela di dekat sana.

**Krek,** pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita berambut indigo yang tidak lain adalah _Kaasan_ Hinata, Mizuki Hyuga~

"Apa bukunya berantakan lagi? " tanya wanita itu ketika ia memasuki ruangan penuh buku milik anaknya. Namun perkataan segera terhenti, "Lho?" begitu melihat bahwa seorang pemuda berambut pirang sekarang telah menarik tangan putrinya dan membawanya keluar kamar.

"A..aku pergi dulu, _Kaasan_!" seru Hinata kecil, Mizuki yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus geli seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Hah~" desahnya.

"Ada apa?" seorang wanita kini berdiri di belakangnya, wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang. Mizuki menggeleng pelan,

"_Gomenne,_ Tsunade-sama, tadi Naruto..pasti dia membuat percobaan lagi~" jawabnya cepat, wanita pirang bernama Tsunade itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk paham.

"Aku paham, biarkan saja. Dia kan masih anak-anak~"

Pandangan Mizuki segera teralih ke arah dimana Hinata dan Naruto berlari kecil meninggalkan pekarangan rumah, "Percobaan itu kalau berhasil pasti akan sangat mengejutkan~"

Tsunade terdiam, matanya juga kini tertuju pada kedua orang itu, "Ya."

"Melewati tembok, dan pergi ke dunia luar itulah mimpi mereka~" lanjutnya. Kedua wanita itu memandang sendu pada tembok besar yang kini masih setia mengelilingi desa mereka, sebuah tembok yang selama ini melindungi semua penduduk di sini.

Wanita berambut indigo itu segera mempersilahkan _Elder _desanya, Tsunade untuk duduk. Ia berjalan seraya mengambil secangkir teh di sana, dan menuangkannya. "Kita terkurung dalam tembok ini dan tinggal di sini selama beratus-ratus tahun ~" ujarnya.

"Para lelaki menggali tanah dan menemukan barang antik," ucap Tsunade.

"Dan para wanita berkebun, sampai sekarang kita sudah berusaha keras untuk tetap hidup." Lanjut Mizuki,

Pandangan Tsunade kini teruju pada sebuah buku yang tadi sempat di baca Hinata, "Tapi, karena hal itu, kita lupa akan peradaban, dan hasilnya kita kehilangan huruf." Ucapnya, mengambil buku di sana dan melihatnya sekilas.

"Sekarang yang bisa membaca huruf ini hanya Hinata saja."

Mizuki mengangguk kecil, "Anak itu istimewa~"

Wanita berambut pirang itu menyesap minuman di cangkir miliknya, "Biarkan saja dia memimpikan hal itu, Lalu topik hari ini.."

"..." Mizuki terdiam,

"Ya, Naruto hari ini sudah berusia enam belas tahun." Lanjutnya.

"Hm, anak itu memang selalu bersemangat. Kita cuma bisa menerimanya~"

"Hm~ hidup ini memang susah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fuah! Aku benar-benar lelah!" Naruto segera mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata ketika mereka menaiki sebuah tangga, "_A..Arigatou_~" Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan pemuda pirang yang sudah bersamanya sejak bertahun-tahun ini, sampai ketika ia sampai di puncak tangga. Manik Lavendernya melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang terkejut serta memucat membuat gadis itu bingung.

"Na..Naruto ada a.." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya,

"Hua! Hinata sembunyikan aku!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja mendorong pelan Hinata, membuat gadis itu terkejut. Sampai akhirnya ia paham, Hinata kini dapat melihat salah satu penduduk yang mengejar-ngejar Naruto tadi sekarang mendekatinya. Naruto hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Lho, Hinata-chan?" ujar seorang laki-laki berambut perak bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Ah, Ka..Kakashi-san! Se..selamat siang!" sapanya sedikit kikuk, menahan diri agar wajahnya tidak terlihat gugup.

"Tadi kau melihat Naruto tidak?" tanya laki-laki perak itu cepat, Hinata makin meneguk ludahnya tanpa sadar,

"Eh? I..itu..aku tidak tahu.."

"Ah, tadi dia memecahkan jendelaku~ dia itu benar-benar~" jelas Kakashi, sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya, ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu~" ujarnya seraya memberikan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia genggam membuat Hinata sedikit penasaran.

"Aku menemukan buku lagi~" lanjutnya,

Mata Hinata langsung saja berbinar-binar melihat buku di depannya ini, "Wuah, bu..buku lagi!" serunya senang dan segera mengecek isi bukunya.

"Kau tahu apa isinya?" tanya Kakashi, Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, sepertinya ini dongeng."

"Kenapa kau bisa membaca itu semua, aku saja berusaha untuk membacanya tapi selalu gagal~"

Hinata berpikir sejenak, "Sebenarnya tidak bisa di jelaskan,"

"Eh?"

Pandangan Hinata sekarang menatap langit, secercah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, "Benar-benar menarik, rumus kalkulus, kecepatan fisika, biologi, lalu aritmatika~" jelasnya, sedangkan Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa melongo tak mengerti, rasa penasaran entah kenapa makin membuncah di dadanya. Sampai akhirnya ia menggaruk kepalanya pelan,

"Sebenarnya membaca buku tidak masalah, tapi dulu hal itu sangat dilarang oleh penduduk desa ini, terlebih lagi." jari telunjuk laki-laki perak itu segera menunjuk ke sebuah lubang besar di bawah tangga, sebuah lubang yang terbentuk dari akar pohon yang mengeras, karena mempunyai ruangan yang cukup luas, jadi para penduduk menaruh semua buku-buku di sana, semacam perpustakaan.

"Kau membaca semua buku-buku itu dari sana kan?" tebaknya, Hinata mengangguk kikuk.

"Walau suka membaca buku, tapi tempat itu cukup berbahaya lho, kami senang kau suka membacakan dongeng pada semuanya, tapi kan tidak lucu kalau kau terluka ketika pergi ke sana. Tanah longsor bisa terjadi kapanpun." Jelas laki-laki itu panjang lebar,

"I..iya, _Arigatou_ Kakashi-san~"

Kakashi tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa~" ujarnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

"..."

Kaki Hinata tanpa sadar berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok, sampai..

"_Gomen_, membuatmu menunggu Naruto-kun~" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"..."

"Eh?! _Ba..Baka_, Hinata kenapa kau malah berbicara padaku!" seru Naruto.

Kakashi yang mendengar teriakan Naruto, secepat kilat berbalik kembali, melihat pemuda incarannya sekarang tengah berdiri di sana. "Kau di sana rupanya!" serunya seraya berlari menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"E..eh, _Go..gomen_!"

"Arg! Ayo, kita lari lagi!" seru pemuda pirang itu sambil menarik tangan Hinata pergi dari sana. Mengacuhkan teriakan Kakashi padanya~

"Hei Naruto! Tunggu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini kedua orang itu sudah berada di sebuah taman hijau yang masih belum terlalu banyak orang berlalu lalang, salah satu tempat kesukaan mereka berdua. Naruto yang masih mengatur napasnya segera terduduk di rerumputan, sedangkan Hinata segera mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dari tasnya,

"Bagaimana laporan percobaanmu, Hinata?" tanya pemuda pirang itu seraya mengadahkan wajahnya menatap Hinata,

"I..iya, mengenai percobaan yang kulihat, siasat untuk memanjat tembok sudah di pastikan gagal~" jelasnya, sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

Naruto terlihat menepuk-nepuk rerumputan di sampingnya, "Duduklah di sini, aku tidak akan memakanmu kok~" ujarnya sambil tak lupa mengeluarkan cengiran rubah yang mampu membuat pipi Hinata merona.

Gadis indigo itu mengangguk kecil, dan segera duduk di samping pemuda pirang itu, "Lanjutkan." Ucap Naruto.

"Ka..kalau kita menggunakan bahan peledak itu terlalu berbahaya, ki..kita tidak bisa melakukan sembarang siasat yang belum pernah kita uji. Kelihatannya memang susah, Naruto-kun."

Naruto meringis mendengar perkataan Hinata, " Sudah pasti kan, selama ini belum ada yang pernah keluar dari desa ini~"

Hinata tersenyum paham, "Hihihi, Iya juga~" ujarnya, sampai akhirnya gadis itu terdiam. Matanya memandang sendu tembok besar di hadapannya.

"Naruto-kun."

"Ya?"

"A..aku benar-benar ingin tahu seperti apa dunia luar itu, menurutmu seperti apa dunia luar di sana?" Tanya Hinata pelan. Naruto terlihat berpikir sekilas, dan..

"Hm~ kalau menurutku, disana pasti sangat luas, banyak tempat yang belum kuketahui, banyak pohon-pohon hijau, lebih banyak padang rumput, dan tumbuhan serta hewan yang tak pernah kita lihat!" serunya penuh antusias.

"Un!"

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus kesal, "Apa orang-orang di sini, tidak punya impian? Menurutku yang mereka pikirkan hanya untuk mencari makan saja~" ucapnya, Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau kau Hinata, apa keinginanmu?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Hm~ ka..kalau aku ingin melihat laut~" jawabnya singkat. Naruto mengernyit bingung.

"Laut?"

"I..ya, aku pernah membaca di buku. Di luar tembok ini ada yang namanya laut, sebuah genangan air yang sangat besar!"

Manik Saphire Naruto makin berbinar-binar mendengarnya, "Wuaah! Aku juga ingin lihat!" serunya kencang,

"Un, dan katanya air itu rasanya asin!"

"Eh?! Asin? Apa itu?!"

"Terus di sana katanya ada kadal sebesar rumah!" seru Hinata senang, kegugupannya berangsur-angsur hilang.

"Gyaa! Aku ingin lihat!"

Kedua orang itu tersenyum lebar, mata mereka saling memandang. Tanpa Hinata sadari, tangan kekar Naruto menyetuh pipi putihnya, membuat rasa panas di tubuhnya kembali memanas,

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum, "_Arigatou Nee_ Hinata, aku benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu~" ucapnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium lembut pipi Hinata sekilas.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk malu, "Un, A..aku juga beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu Naruto-kun~"

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, tangan tan itu perlahan mengepal, "Kita harus berjanji untuk keluar dari sini, Oke?!" ujarnya penuh semangat.

"Iya, janji!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, Hinata dan Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat mereka, kembali berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing, sampai..

"Ah! Naruto_-nii_ ketemu!" seruan kecil terdengar dari anak-anak yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di sana,

"Eh?! Ga..gawat!" pemuda pirang itu ingin berlari lagi, tapi..

"Naruto! Ketemu juga kau!" beberapa penduduk desa datang menghampirinya dengan wajah kesal.

"A..ada apa sih!" seru Naruto berpura-pura tidak tahu,

"Harusnya kami yang berkata seperti itu! Kali ini perbuatanmu sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipis Naruto, "Kereta barangku kau bawa kemana?" tanya salah satu penduduk.

"Sudah berapa potku yang kau pecahkan!"

"Kembalikan semua barang-barangku!"

"..." Naruto terdiam,

"E.. sudah kubilang kan itu semua hanya untuk percobaan saja.." jawabnya cepat, namun..

"Jangan bercanda! Kau selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan!" seru semua penduduk padanya.

Naruto terunduk sekilas, "Kau jangan hanya bisa bermimpi, bekerjalah, coba kau pikirkan Naruto. Ada anak yang lebih kecil darimu tapi sudah ikut bekerja!"

Wajah Naruto semakin kesal, "Mimpi! Kalau begitu aku tanya, semua sudah menyerah kan? Kalau kita bisa keluar! Kita tak perlu hidup susah seperti ini!"

"Kenapa semuanya tidak mau bekerja sama!" teriaknya kesal.

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Kami sudah berada di sini selama beratus-ratus tahun, tidak ada jaminan untuk keluar." Jawab semua bersamaan.

"Apa?! Jadi kalian.."

"Wah, wah, wah~" perkataan Naruto terhenti, begitu seorang wanita kini berjalan mendekatinya, _Elder _dari desa ini. Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama."

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil pada Naruto yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sepertinya gara-gara hal ini kau sampai melupakan hari ulang tahunmu Naruto~" ujarnya, membuat Naruto terkejut saat itu juga.

"Ulang tahun?" tanyanya balik,

"Jadi hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu yang ke enam belas.." ujar salah satu penduduk,

"Ikutlah denganku Naruto. Hinata lebih baik kau pulang dulu, sebelum _Kaasanmu_ khawatir." Ujar Tsunade pada Hinata yang kini masih menatap bingung kearahnya.

Tapi ia tidak mau membantah kata-kata Tsunade jadi yang bisa dilakukan hanya mengangguk paham, "Ka..kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun, dan semuanya~" pamitnya, kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto di sana.

"Ayo, Naruto." ajak wanita pirang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Hinata

Setelah gadis itu tiba di rumahnya, Ia terus menerus terduduk dan termenung di sofa, dahinya tertekuk kecil, Mizuki yang melihat tingkah laku putrinya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Mendekati Hinata dan mengelus puncak kepala anaknya lembut.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" tanyanya.

"A..aku hanya memikirkan Naruto-kun saja," jawab Hinata singkat. Wanita indigo itu terdiam, sampai..

"_Nee, Kaasan_."

"Hm?"

Manik Lavender Hinata menatap sedih wajah _Kaasanya_, "Kenapa semua orang di sini tidak mau keluar, kata-kata Naruto tadi itu kan benar." Ujarnya.

"..."

"Semua pasti mau keluar dari sini," jawabnya, mengelus puncak kepala Hinata kembali.

"Tapi para orang tua mempunyai anak sepertimu, ada tugas yang harus mereka lakukan." Lanjutnya.

"Ta..tapi.."

Mizuki tersenyum kecil, Ia menghela napas pelan, "Tapi para orang tua juga pernah mempunyai impian seperti kalian berdua, berusaha melewati tembok itu~"

Mendengar perkatan Kaasannya, Hinata tersentak, dan menatap wajah sang _Kaasan_, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, semuanya." Mizuki mencium lembut kepala Hinata, "Karena itu, tak masalah kalau kalian berbuat seperti tadi, memiliki impian adalah hal yang penting bagi kalian kan. Bisa memiliki impian itu, cuma waktu anak-anak saja." Jelasnya.

"..."

Hinata tiba-tiba saja berdiri, "Ka..kalau begitu aku akan menemui Naruto-kun dulu!" Mizuki melihat kepergian anaknya,

"..."

"Betul, melihat mimpi itu hanya saat kita kecil saja, Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan Naruto.

"Oi, _Baasan_ kita mau kemana?" Naruto melihat tempatnya sekarang, sebuah terowongan yang katanya tidak boleh di masuki oleh siapapun.

"..." Tsunade terdiam.

"_Baasan_, bukannya kita dilarang masuk ke sini, kalau mau memarahiku di tempat biasa saja." Ujarnya lagi.

"..." wanita pirang itu masih terdiam, berjalan menuju sesuatu yang tak Naruto ketahui.

"Oi, _Baasan_ aku.." manik Saphire Naruto terbelalak lebar begitu menyaksikan sebuah benda di depannya,

"Naruto, hari ini akan kuperlihatkan seperti apa dunia luar itu." Ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba.

**DEG!**

"..."

"A..Apa, Ka..kau bercanda kan _Baasan_?!" pemuda pirang itu mulai panik, ketika tangan Tsunade memencet sebuah tombol di sana. Dan seketika sesuatu terbuka..

"Lift ini akan naik sampai ke atas, dengan begitu kau bisa melihat dunia luar."

"Tu..tunggu dulu!"

"Naiklah Naruto."

"Eh," tangan itu menyeretnya masuk ke sana.

"Lihatlah sendiri seperti apa," lift itu perlahan-lahan semakin naik, jantung Naruto semakin berdegup kencang. Sampai..

_Ting! _

Beberapa detik kemudian lift terbuka, "Dunia luar, dunia yang kalian impikan tenggelam dalam masa lalu."

"..."

"..."

"A...apa ini.." matanya semakin terbelalak lebar ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya, lautan yang sangat luas hampir memenuhi seluruh daratan, kilatan petir yang menyambar sangat hebat, keadaan langit yang sangat buruk, tangannya semakin bergetar.

"Dahulu kelihatannya tempat ini adalah daratan tertinggi di dunia, tapi beratus-ratus tahun lalu terjadi perubahan iklim yang sangat ekstrim, dunia menjadi tenggelam. Semua yang tinggal di sini membangun tembok untuk bertahan hidup."

"..."

"Setelah melihat ini, tidak ada orang yang mau ke dunia luar lagi, mengerti. Mereka bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak ada tempat yang bisa di tuju. Setiap tahun air semakin naik, suatu saat desa kita juga bisa tenggelam, kami hampir menyerah."

"..." Naruto masih terdiam,

"Maka dari itu anak-anak yang sudah berumur enam belas tahun, kuperlihatkan ini semua." Jelasnya,

"..."

"Ja..jadi, kalau begitu.." Naruto segera berlari menuju lift dan segera turun dari sana, Ia berlari kencang keluar dari terowongan itu, dengan wajahnya yang terlihat menahan kecewa.

"..."

Sampai akhirnya ia berlari keluar, melihat para orang dewasa, para penduduk lain yang memarahinya tadi sudah berada di sana, Tsunade yang ikut berjalan menghampiri pemuda pirang itu, menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Benar, semua orang dewasa sudah mengetahuinya."

"..."

**Tes,** perlahan air mata menjatuhi pelupuknya, perasaan sedih yang teramat sangat mendatangi dirinya.

"Yang tidak tahu hanya anak kecil,"

Berbagai hal kembali terlintas di pikiran Naruto, pemuda pirang itu merasa kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri,

**...**

"_Jangan kelewatan Naruto!"_

"_Cerewet, terserah aku kan?!"_

"_Aku tak hanya mengucapkan impian saja, suatu saat nanti akan kuperlihatkan.."_

"_Dunia Luar!"_

**_..._**

"Aku..." tangannya mengepal keras, air matanya kembali jatuh. Ia merasa bersalah telah memberikan kata-kata itu pada semua orang dewasa yang membantahnya, padahal ia tidak tahu menahu tentang ini. Malu, Naruto merasa malu!

"Memalukan sekali!"

"_Kusoo_!" air matanya menetes seiring hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya di sana. Sampai..

"Naruto-kun!" suara Hinata mengagetkan pemuda pirang itu, dirinya merasa impiannya tadi tidak berguna lagi. Bagaimana ia harus mengatakannya pada Hinata, Naruto tidak ingin gadis itu menangis sepertinya!

"Hinata.." ujarnya lemah, menatap Hinata yang perlahan mendekatinya.

Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat berantakan serta, "Na..Naruto-kun, ka..kau menangis?" tanyanya panik, berjalan semakin mendekati pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto menatap _Elder_ desanya, Tsunade, wanita pirang di sampingnya itu mengangguk paham, "Tidak apa-apa, kami juga sudah siap untuk memberitahu Hinata tentang ini." ucapnya.

Pandangan cemas masih terlihat di wajah Hinata, gadis indigo itu menyentuh pelan pipi tan Naruto, "Ka..kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya kembali.

"..." Naruto masih bergeming.

"Ka..kau di marahi oleh Tsunade-sama?"

"..."

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya bingung melihat kelakuan aneh Naruto, tapi segera ia enyahkan, tangan gadis itu mengepal keras. "Ti..tidak masalah, tidak masalah kau dimarahi, so..soalnya Naruto-kun tidak jahat, lalu.." Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Naruto, membisiki pemuda itu sesuatu.

"Apapun yang mereka ucapkan, asal kita bisa melewati tembok itu, mereka pasti mengerti~" bisiknya,

"..."

"Tidak bisa."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Eh..."

"Kita tidak bisa melewati tembok dan ke dunia luar,"

"Na..Naruto-kun, kau bicara apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa Hinata.."

"..." lagi-lagi Hinata terkejut, gadis itu menggeleng keras. Mengambil sebuah kertas di tangannya, "Ah! Be..benar, aku sudah membuat catatan, beberapa cara untuk keluar dari tempat ini.." ujarnya cepat.

"Sudahlah Hinata!"

"Ta..tapi.."

"Sudah tidak ada dunia luar di sana!"

"Ke..kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu Naruto-kun, ka..kau aneh.."

"Kalau tidak bisa, ya tidak bisa!"

Hinata menggeleng semakin keras, "Kalau tidak di coba, kita tak akan tahu!" serunya menahan seluruh kegugupannya.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah melihatnya, tapi aku.." perkataan Naruto terhenti,

"Na..Naruto-kun,"

"Sudah melihat dunia di luar sana!"

"Apa?"

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" napas pemuda pirang itu memburu, Hinata terkejut mendengar semua pengakuan Naruto tadi. Apa maksudnya?

"Ka..kau berbohong kan?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Memangnya aku bisa berbohong,"

"..."

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, "Itu..laut, seluruh dunia tenggelam dan menjadi laut," jelasnya.

"I..itu bohong..tidak mungkin begitu.."

"Itu benar! Aku melihatnya, luas sangat luas, bahkan kau tidak akan percaya, kalau sekarang diriku ini merasa takut. Aku benar-benar,"

"Kau menyerah, Naruto-kun?"

Manik Saphire Naruto menatap wajah gadis di depannya cepat, "Kau memangnya tahu perasaanku sekarang?! Tidak mungkin kan, karena kau belum lihat, belum lihat!"

"Tapi!"

"Tapi apa?! Dunia yang kita impikan sudah tidak ada sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu!"

"Itu masih belum dipastikan, kalau kita mencoba untuk pergi lebih jauh.."

Kini giliran Naruto yang menggeleng kencang, mengacuhkan seluruh perkataan Hinata, "Sudahlah Hinata! Aku sudah tidak ingin pergi ke dunia luar!" serunya keras.

"Kau mau menyerah! I..itu..itu seperti bukan Naruto-kun saja!" perkataan Hinata membuat pertahanan Naruto hancur, pemuda pirang itu memegang pundak Hinata kencang, lalu..

"Kalau memang begitu kenapa!" teriaknya.

"..." semuanya terdiam,

"..." Naruto yang baru tersadar dengan perkataan, dan melihat kini wajah Hinata. Gadis indigo yang selalu bersamanya sejak bertahun-tahun sekarang tubuhnya bergetar serta menatapnya takut, apa yang telah ia lakukan?

"Ah.." perlahan genggaman erat di pundak Hinata merenggang, tubuh Naruto serasa lemas. Pemuda pirang itu memeluk tubuh Hinata, menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak gadis itu, Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Hinata..maaf.."

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku..aku tidak tahu.." ujar Naruto lemah, Hinata menatap sedih wajah berantakan pemuda yang memeluknya ini.

"Aku tidak mau berakhir begini, aku ingin pergi...ke dunia luar.." lanjutnya, gadis indigo itu menutup matanya perlahan, menghembuskan napasnya pelan, sampai...

"Naruto-kun dengarkan aku," ujarnya, mencoba lepas dari pelukan pemuda itu, membelai rambut pirang itu lembut serta tersenyum menatapnya.

"..."

"Aku sudah tahu tentang dunia luar." Ucapnya.

"..."

"A..apa maksudmu Hinata..." tidak hanya Naruto yang kaget, namun seluruh penduduk di sana termasuk Tsunade pun ikut terkejut.

"Sebelumnya, aku pernah masuk ke ke dalam gua penuh buku itu, semua tertulis di sana. Hal tentang dunia yang sudah menjadi laut beratus-ratus tahun lalu. Dunia yang hampir musnah karena bencana, tapi.." Ia menatap wajah Naruto, tersenyum kecil.

"Disana tidak tertulis kalau seluruh tempat di dunia ini tenggelam." Lanjutnya,

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata kini menolehkan wajahnya, menatap seluruh penduduk di sana, dan di tengah guyuran hujan, "Semua dengarkan, kalau yang kalian pikirkan selama ini benar mungkin keadaan kita memang gawat, mungkin masa depan kita sudah tidak ada, tapi.."

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas perlahan, "Ada harapan, karena itu tolonglah pinjamkan tenaga kalian," lanjutnya.

Para penduduk di sana masih tidak yakin dengan perkataan Hinata, _"Harapan?"_

"_Apa memang ada?"_

"_Kami masih tidak yakin.."_

Hinata masih bersikeras, "Tolonglah, memang untuk kali ini semua informasi masih sedikt, maka dari itu tolong cari semua buku yang ada, aku akan membaca semua!" serunya kecil.

Seakan masih tidak yakin,

"_Tapi.."_

"_Kalau di suruh tiba-tiba.."_

"_Semua juga memiliki keluarga, apa mungkin?"_

"Aku akan membawa kalian semua ke dunia luar, aku tidak akan bilang tidak bisa!"

"Kalian semua sewaktu kecil melihat mimpi itu kan?" tanyanya,

"..." semua penduduk tertegun mendengar perkataan Hinata, mereka saling melempar pandangan bersama. Sampai..

"Ah, memang begitu!" salah seorang pemuda yang ternyata adalah Kakashi menyetujui perkataan Hinata, "Sebenarnya sewaktu kecil, aku juga memimpikan dunia luar itu, kalau memang mimpi itu bisa menjadi kenyataan. Tentu saja aku harus membantu bukan~" ujarnya.

"Ka...Kakashi-san.."

Mendengar perkataan Kakashi, semua penduduk perlahan-lahan menyetujui permintaan Hinata,

"_Aku juga!"_

"_Aku juga tiga tahun lalu sebelum melihat laut itu, bermimpi keluar dari tembok!"_

"_Kalau begitu aku juga sama~"_

"_Aku juga sewaktu kecil!"_

"_Aku akan membantu!"_

"_Mimpiku bisa terwujud sekarang, ini menarik sekali!"_

"_Tidak apa-apa di tunjukan pada anak-anak!"_

Hinata menatap ke arah Naruto, pemuda pirang itu seakan tak percaya, "Hinata ini.."

Gadis indigo itu mengangguk kecil, "Iya, kita wujudkan mimpi kita Naruto-kun!"

Menahan rasa senang yang meluap di dadanya, langsung saja tangan Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, membuat sang gadis kaget. "_Arigatou_~" ucapnya lembut.

"..."

"_Un, Doiteshimaste_~"

**...**

"_Ayo kita lakukan!"_

"_Cuma bawa buku-buku itu ke sini kan?!"_

"_Ayo kita wujudkan mimpi kita!"_

"_Ayo pergi ke dunia luar!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa aku mengatakan harapan?

Karena ada sebuah pertanyaan,

Di samping terowongan yang berisikan lift itu, ada sumber air. Kenapa air yang di keluarkannya adalah air tawar?

Kalau tembok ini di kelilingi oleh laut, seharusnya yang keluar dari mata air itu adalah air laut bukan air tawar. Berarti kami bukan berada di dalam laut, tapi tanah. Kalau begitu bencana yang terjadi beratus-ratus tahun lalu itu, jawabannya adalah?

Tanahnya terbenam ke bawah.

Beratus-ratus tahun lalu orang-orang membangun tembok untuk berlindung, lalu karena tanahnya longsor dan tenggelam, jadilah seperti sekarang.

Berarti dunia tidak tenggelam, yang tenggelam hanya kita saja, lalu sesuai perhitungan..

Kedalaman laut sekarang adalah..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia mempunyai impian, bersama dengan pemuda pirang itu. Pergi ke dunia luar, lalu bersama Naruto melakukan banyak petualangan, Hinata ingin menulis buku miliknya sendiri.

Tangan gadis itu terbentang, manik Lavendernya kini masih terpaku menatap hamparan lautan yang sangat indah, deburan ombak yang tenang, matahari yang bersinar cerah serta hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Impiannya kali ini benar-benar tercapai,

Gadis itu tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya pada hamparan air di depannya, sampai..

"Hei, Hei ini sudah di dunia luar lho~" ucapan Naruto sontak membuatnya terkejut,

"E..eh, benar juga. Hebat! Ini langkah pertama mimpi kita Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata senang, Naruto yang melihat gadis di sampingnya tersenyum lembut. Perlahan ia mendekatkan dirinya,

"Hei Hinata," ucapnya.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih, berkatmu. Waktu pertama kali melihat laut ini yang terlihat hanya keputusaan, tapi sekarang.." pemuda pirang itu menarik tangan Hinata lembut, membuat gadis itu jatuh ke dalam dada bidangnya,

"Kau dengar detak jantungku,"

Dentuman keras terdengar di telinganya, Hinata mengangguk kecil. Semburat merah menjalari pipinya lagi.

"Sekarang salah satu impianku sudah terwujud~"

"..."

Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap bingung Naruto, "Salah satu?" tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk kecil,

"Ya, setelah melihat dunia ini, mimpiku semakin bertambah,"

"Be..benarkah?"

"Bermimpi kita bisa berpetualang bersama, pergi ke dunia di seberang sana, dan yang terakhir.."

Hinata terkejut bukan main ketika Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya, "Na..Naruto-kun!"

"Setelah aku menyelesaikan misi keduaku nanti, kau harus menjadi pendampingku selamanya Hinata~" ucapnya di telinga gadis indigo itu.

**Blush~**

Wajah Hinata memerah, langsung saja ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto, dan berbisik kecil.

"Akan kutunggu Naruto-kun~"

Samar-samar Naruto mendengarnya, senyum serta cengiran lebar terlihat di wajah tampannya, sampai..

"Bagus,"

Pemuda itu berlari kecil menuju laut di depannya, bunyi kecipak air terdengar ketika ia melangkahkah kakinya di sana. Membuat Hinata terpekik kecil, "Sampai saat itu kau harus berada di sampingku~" ucap Naruto lembut, perlahan-lahan ia mengeliminasi jarak bibirnya dengan Hinata,

**Cup,** sebuah kecupan lembut ia berikan pada sang gadis.

_Gadis yang telah mewujudkan mimpinya, serta menyadarkannya bahwa tak semua mimpi selalu berakhir seperti yang ia pikirkan. Semua akan berakhir indah pada waktunya~_

_Benarkan?_

.**THE END**

Yap, cerita Oneshot khusus Tahun Baru buatan Mushi. Ide cerita ini Mushi dapet dari komik temen yang pernah ke baca tapi lupa namanya, sebenarnya ini tentang persahabatan tapi Mushi obrak-abrik jadi romance kayak gini, kyahaha XD #Digampar#

**Nah Mushi rasa cuap-cuapnya segitu dulu deh**

**Untuk akhir Kata**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^V^/\^O^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
